It is well established in the field of aviation and aeronautics that airfoils are developed in accordance with specific purposes of flight (of speed, for gliding, acrobatic, etc.). The objective when designing these airfoils is to have airfoils with an improved flight capacity both at low and at high speeds, and with the capacity for inverted flight. There might be in the state of the technique documents such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,164 B2, which presents an airfoil having particular use in a general aviation aircraft operating at generally low speeds. Said airfoil has a shape designed to produce high lift coefficients at low speeds and low drag and lower lift coefficients at higher speeds. Said airfoil's characteristics are not sensitive to surface roughness on the leading edge caused by the accumulation of foreign matter on the airfoil due to the transition to turbulent flow occurring near the leading edge at high lift coefficients, therefore limiting effective use of the airfoils disclosed in the '164 patent to low speeds. In contrast, the airfoils and wings disclosed herein are intended to be used at low speed and high speed, and have capacity for inverted (aerobatic) flight.